It is known to mount a socket for a flat-pack on a substrate, for example on a printed circuit (PC) board; this is typically done by soldering one end of the contacts of the socket to corresponding solder pads on the PC board. The socket is configured so that its contacts also mate with a corresponding set of contacts extending from a flat-pack superimposed on the socket. In order to maintain the contacts of the flat-pack in reliable, positive contact with those of the socket, and to hold the flat-pack onto the socket, it is further known to utilize a cover in the form of a frame which, when pressed against the top of the contacts of the flat-pack, forces them into positive engagement with the contacts of the socket, and holds them in this position. Such a cover is disclosed, for example, in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/023,287, of Harper, Jr. et al, filed Feb. 26, 1993 (AMP 15,424) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,223 and of common assignee herewith. A cover for somewhat similar purposes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,845 of D. G. Grabbe, issued Apr. 16, 1991.
While effective for many purposes, due to the large number of contacts commonly employed such a cover typically requires large pressures to be exerted against it in order to force the flat-pack contacts into the desired positive-contact positions on the socket. For example, the flat-pack may have 196 contacts extending from it, which are to be forced into position against 196 corresponding socket contacts, an operation which may require of the order of 100 pounds of force applied between substrate and frame. Particularly where the application of the frame is to be by hand (for example in the field, when a faulty flat-pack is to be replaced, or an operative flat-pack is to be replaced with an upgraded flat-pack) the need for such large forces presents substantial practical problems.
Further, the contacts of the flat-pack are very fragile, i.e. easily bent or broken. Accordingly, it is desirable to protect them from such damage when they are being handled or stored.
Accordingly an object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for inserting an electronic package such as a flat-pack into a socket, which overcomes the need to apply large forces in so doing.
It is also an object to provide a cover which is useful for such purposes and which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object is to provide such a cover which is easy to remove and replace when so desired.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which can be used as a temporary cover for a flat-pack to provide protection for its leads prior to its assembly on the socket.